


Rumours

by ShadyLantern



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyLantern/pseuds/ShadyLantern
Summary: Everyone wants to stick their nose into the inquisitor's business, but fortunately Lavellan isn't interested in trying to please the public.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 85





	1. 1

It was a shame the inquisitor was such a busy man. Dorian barely saw him most days, and that absence panged a bit harder in his chest now they were… closer. Partnered, he reminded himself. They were partners. He was allowed to say that now, believe it now. 

But Cassiel was as busy as ever, his days filled with meetings and talks and planning. Every so often Dorian would come across him during his business, and the elf would always take a few moments to see him, give him a quick kiss and a handsome smile. And then he was off again. Dorian supposed he felt a bit lonely, though he had known it would be this way. The inquisitor could not afford to spend all of his time with him.

Which was why it surprised him when the elf leaned into his alcove in the library, drawing his eyes from his book. Cassiel smiled, stepping in closer to nuzzle against the tevinter. 

“Hello darling,” Dorian said, stroking the man’s cheek. “What brings you to my haunt?”

Cassiel kissed him softly. “Could I borrow your lap,” he murmured wearily. “I have been running back and forth across Skyhold all morning, and I was up very late last night. I’m exhausted.” 

Dorian chuckled, leaning back to let the elf slump sideways across him, legs hanging over the chair. He wrapped his arms around the inquisitor, pulling him in against his chest. Cassiel rested a hand against him, head nestled into the crook of his arm. 

“The inquisitor is a busy man,” he whispered, kissing the top of his head. Cassiel made a soft soft of assent. He looked to be very cozy. Dorian settled himself back comfortably, holding his book around the elf so he could read it. Before long, his breathing had slowed, relaxed into sleep. Dorian smiled, looking at his face. How bloody adorable. He turned back to his book, still grinning to himself. 

It didn’t take him long to notice the attention he was garnering. Durian kept his eyes on his book, feigning ignorance, but more and more he could see people passing by, slowing as they reached his little alcove. Some weren’t even that subtle, silently staring at them for several seconds from a distance. 

He smirked to himself, giving a small shake of his head. Most of the time he was completely ignored; nobody had business with the evil magister from the north, and certainly no one wanted to be associated with ‘his kind’. It could hardly be coincidence that he was suddenly a magnet for attention when he had the inquisitor asleep in his arms. 

He had lost count of how many passersby he had entertained when Cassiel stirred in his arms, hands clenching against his shirt. Dorian put his book down, embracing him gently and kissing his forehead. 

“Did you rest well, darling?” He couldn’t help but chuckle at his bleary eyed expression. 

Cassiel nodded, yawning widely and stretching out his legs. He ran a hand down the mage’s chest, purring softly. “You’re comfortable,” he said, voice thick with sleep. Dorian smirked, stroking his cheek. 

“I’m glad to hear it. I suppose if this thing with the inquisition doesn’t work out, I can sell myself as an armchair.”

“It’s always good to have a back-up plan.” Cassiel stretched out his arms, yawning again. He nuzzled against the mage’s chin, and Dorian noticed another man passing by, sneering when he saw them. Dorian snickered, seeking his lips for a kiss, which was happily given. 

“We’ve had quite an audience while you slept,” he said quietly. Cassiel grinned. 

“I’m thrilling even when I’m asleep, am I?” He kissed the mage again, finally swinging his legs down to stand up. “I suppose I better get back to work,” he said with a sigh, stretching himself once more. He turned to run a hand over Dorian’s head, fingers stroking through his hair. “Could you do me a favour, darling?”

“Did I not already do you a favour?” he teased, taking the inquisitor’s hand and touching his lips to his fingers. Cassiel laughed. 

“Come to my room tonight? I should be done by the evening, and I would like to spend some time together.” 

Dorian grinned, looking up to the elf. “So I really am doing myself a favour, am I?” He stood, taking the inquisitor in his arms gently. Cassiel leaned into him, and they kissed, softly and longingly. Cassiel touched his tongue to his lips, pulling away reluctantly. They smiled to each other, Dorian letting him go with equal reluctance. “I’ll see you tonight, darling,” he said, seating himself back in his chair. They touched hands once more, then Cassiel walked away, leaving him on his own. 

Well, except for the occasional sharp eyes from onlookers, but their company was far less interesting.


	2. 2

“You need to consider what you’re doing, inquisitor.”

“And I’ve told you, concerns of the chantry are not my own.”

Dorian paused on his way up the stairs to the inquisitor’s room. He recognised that first voice almost immediately: Mother Giselle, a prime meddler, annoying if well-meaning. And apparently having a row with Cassiel. He leaned against the wall, listening curiously. 

“This is not simply concerns of the chantry. You must understand how it looks, having a man of tevinter at your side - ”

“Just ‘at my side’, hm?” Cassiel chuckled. Giselle made an annoyed huff. 

“My point, inquisitor, is that good intentions or not, his presence so close to you will only hurt your reputation. And you cannot know what he means to do.”

“Mother Giselle, I respect your opinions on many things, and you have been only helpful to me over the past several months.” Dorian smirked to himself at that carefully diplomatic tone. “But frankly, the importance of your opinion ends very decidedly at my bedroom door.”

“I do not simply mean - ”

“And furthermore, anyone upset I’m sleeping with a tevinter is just refocusing their frustrations that I’m dalish to begin with. Did you have any other concerns to bring up to me?”

Dorian made his way up the final flight of stairs at that, not bothering to hide his footsteps. He entered the room, wearing his best cocky smile. Cassiel’s eyes lit up at the sight of him. Mother Giselle looked less pleased. 

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” he said casually. Cassiel grinned. 

“The revered mother was only informing me of some troubling rumours,” he said, nodding respectfully to Giselle. “Was there anything else? I’m afraid I have a prior appointment to deal with.”

The mother did not look as amused as the inquisitor, but she bowed her head to him. “No, lord inquisitor. I hope you understand I do not mean to cause trouble, only to inquire after this man’s intentions. If he truly wishes only to help, I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.”

Dorian smiled slightly, tipping his head when she gave a similar small bow to him, before letting herself out of the room. He turned his head, listening to her descend the stairs until she was out of hearing range. 

“My my, you truly are a diplomat,” Dorian said in amusement, stepping closer to the elf. Cassiel took his hands in his own, leaning in for a quick kiss. Dorian stroked his cheek. “I’m rather impressed how well you can chase off chantry mothers with implications of… physical matters.”

“It would be unfortunate of me not to use my months of political experience to swat away the chantry,” Cassiel said with a snicker. “If there is anything that makes me miss home, it’s how utterly invasive the chantry is. Even when discussing ‘non-chantry matters’.” 

Cassiel stepped away, sliding his jacket off and tossing it haphazardly over a chair. A fire was already roaring in the fireplace, and his desk cleared off of paperwork, instead adorned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Dorian grinned, following him to the desk and seating himself. Cassiel unbuttoned his shirt as he dropped into his chair, letting out a long breath. 

“I could hear the two of you, you know,” Dorian said, sliding the bottle closer and popping it open. He glanced briefly at the label, relieved to see it was a specialty wine instead of whatever swill they normally served at meals. Cassiel looked at him in amusement, opening a drawer and pulling out a pipe. 

“Eavesdropping on private inquisitor meetings, are you?” He filled his pipe with dried elfroot from a small clay urn, lighting it with a match. “And how do you feel about the troubling rumours that the two of us are… intimate.” He winked, taking a deep pull off the pipe. 

“It’s very grave. Very worrying.” He poured both glasses full, sliding Cassiel’s closer to the elf and taking his own in hand. “Worrying that it is still a rumour, at the very least. I must’ve had half of Skyhold pay me a visit while you napped earlier.”

Cassiel blew a stream of smoke away from them, leaning back in his chair. Dorian didn’t bother pretending not to look when his shirt fell open somewhat. “Yes, I believe that caused quite a stir,” he said with a smirk. “Interesting that Giselle would be the one chosen to talk some sense into me. But I suppose as long as I’m considered the Herald of Andraste, people will still think I bow to the chantry.”

He couldn’t keep the sneer out of his voice when he said that. Dorian watched him interestedly, sipping at his wine glass. “I had never thought to ask how you felt about that,” Dorian said. Cassiel made a face, leaning on the desk. 

“I suppose I’m used to it by now.” Cassiel finished off his pipe, tapping it out on the side of the desk and putting it away again. “But it never stops being somewhat… frustrating. I’m dalish, and few people can forget that fact while still holding me accountable to a religion I have no belief in. At least my clan finds it amusing,” he added with a small smirk. He picked up his wine glass, giving it a sniff before drinking. “I do miss elven wine,” he murmured. 

“I can tell you I miss elven wine as well,” Dorian said, chuckling as he finished his glass. “And most fine wines. The inquisition suffers deeply from poor alcohol choices.”

Cassiel shook his head. “I’m not wasting resources on fine wines, darling. Even if this is one thing we both suffer from equally.” He had already finished his glass, setting it back down. It was one of the qualities Dorian had found surprising about the elf as he got to know him: that he was a fairly hard drinker and could more than hold his own. He could have stood to have better standards of alcohol, but no one was perfect. 

Dorian reached out a hand, laying it over the elf’s. Cassiel glanced to him, smiling when he met his eyes. The elf was exceedingly handsome, even when he wasn’t trying to be. “It’s a little insulting how beautiful you manage to be without the work put in,” Dorian teased. Cassiel laughed. 

“That’s good, because I was too busy this morning to put my make-up on.” Cassiel ran a hand over his face. Dorian’s eyes traced the intricate dark green tattoo that ran over skin, like vines entwining around his facial features. 

“Did I ever tell you, I used to think you drew that on every day?” he said, pointing a finger. Cassiel raised a brow, touching his face. 

“Drew… my vallaslin?” The word slid from his tongue smoothly. “That would be a pain in the ass. I might have chosen a different god if I had to paint it every day.”

Dorian chuckled. “Vallaslin, hm?” It did not come so smoothly from his own mouth. “What is it for?”

Cassiel looked at him for a few moments, seeming confused, before nodding slowly. “You know, I had come to assume people knew what it was, since nobody has ever asked or commented on it,” he said finally. “But I suppose they think I either drew it or it’s just a neat tattoo for fun.” He stood, gesturing to the balcony doors. “Come outside with me? I want some air.”

Dorian followed him out, bracing himself a bit when the cold of the mountains hit him. Cassiel leaned over the stone railing, taking in a deep breath. 

“So… my vallaslin.” He touched his face, almost seeming to trace the tattoo. “All dalish get these when they come of age. It’s part of becoming an adult, at least someone viewed as an adult in the clan.” 

“And it represents a god?”

Cassiel nodded. “Yes. One chooses a god to wear on their face when the time comes. It… doesn’t necessarily represent who they are or what their life will be. More like, a representation of your beliefs, or your choices. It’s complicated.” He smiled a bit. “It’s all a bit personal, and private. Not to me, necessarily, but to the dalish. I’m not sure I should elaborate much more.”

“Well, that’s all right.” A shame though. Dorian knew very little about the dalish, and he didn’t trust much of what he read from books. He ran a hand over the elf’s back, tickling his fingers up his spine and making him shiver. “I can think of other personal and private things for us to do, after all,” he said in his ear. 

“Oh?” He leaned back against the mage’s chest, Dorian wrapping his arms around him. “Are you so eager to give more credence to our rumoured sex life?”

Dorian nipped at his ear, grinning at the purr it elicited. “Yes,” he said simply, letting a hand slip into his open shirt. He stroked over the elf’s slim chest, kissing down his neck. Cassiel made a shaky laugh, pressing into him. 

“I suppose if we do it out here, everyone will know,” he said in amusement. He nodded back inside. “That said, I prefer a bed.”

“As do I.” Dorian stepped back, but kept a hand around his hip, guiding him into the inquisitor’s room. Cassiel let out a heated breath as he sealed his lips to his neck, sliding his shirt off his shoulders. He touched his teeth to his skin, pulse pounding at the soft sounds he made. He planted a final soft kiss on his back, between his shoulder blades, then eased him onto the bed. 

Cassiel started to shuffle into a different position, but Dorian caught him by the hips, keeping him on his knees. The elf looked at him over his shoulder, eyes squeezing shut as Dorian slowly slid his pants down. He grinned to see the inquisitor was already hard, letting his eyes travel over his handsome backside for a few moments. The elf clutched the blankets tightly, sheets twisted around his fingers. Dorian ran a gentle hand over his hip. 

“Everything all right?” he asked softly. Cassiel laughed, a breathy laugh. 

“There’s a… thrill in being stared at like this.”

Dorian smirked, stroking the inquisitor’s cock loosely and touching his lips to his balls. He sat back, pulling the elf’s pants off the rest of the way and tossing it them aside, then hastily removing his own shirt. The elf quivered with anticipation, his cock slick with precum. 

He had a feeling the inquisitor liked to be teased a bit. He pressed a kiss to his thigh, running his tongue over his skin. “And you accuse me of being eager,” he murmured, spreading the elf’s legs ever more slightly. Cassiel lowered his arms, pressing his face into them on the bed. He wondered… “Perhaps you enjoy me taking charge more than you say,” he whispered wickedly, grinning when he heard the inquisitor’s breath catch. He rubbed his fingertip in a slow circle around the inquisitor’s hole, teasing him, spreading him further with his hand. “Imagine what the nobility would say, knowing you hand control over to a tevinter,” he added, taking his cock in his mouth. 

The inquisitor burst almost as soon as he took him, taking in a sharp breath. Dorian laughed in surprise, patting the elf on the leg assuringly, wiping his face. Cassiel lifted himself on his arms, looking at him sheepishly but grinning. 

“I warned you I had a quick trigger,” he said, sitting up when Dorian leaned in to kiss him. “I just hope you aren’t finished with me,” he murmured into him. Dorian touched his teeth to the scarring on his lips, hands resting on his waist. 

“Most definitely not. We still have an entire night ahead of us.” He gently pushed the inquisitor back down on the bed, in the same position. “And I would hate to disappoint our rumourmongers.” 

No teasing this time. He ran a hand between his legs, taking hold of his softening cock as he leaned in. Cassiel let out a shuddering breath as his tongue slid over his hole, his thighs tensing. Dorian stroked him over in rhythm with his tongue, one hand spreading him further to press in deeper. The elf was whispering under his breath in rapid elvish, cut in with heavy moans. He was already hard in the mage’s hand, Dorian stroking him with longer, languid motions. 

With a final touch of his lips to his hip he pulled back, slightly breathless. Cassiel let out a long moan, lifting his head as Dorian straightened, climbing onto the bed and straddling against the elf. He wrapped an arm around his chest, pulling the elf into him, though he didn’t need much encouragement, turning his head to seek the mage’s lips. They met with an open mouthed kiss, Cassiel offering his tongue, Dorian moaning into him. His hands roamed over the elf’s lean frame, wanting to touch every inch he could reach. 

He pulled back, barely, just enough to turn the elf around to face him. Cassiel grabbed onto him immediately, pulling them both down on the bed, clutching to his face tightly to press their lips together. Dorian struggled with his belt buckle, trying to take his pants off, finally managing to kick them off as the elf chuckled into him. Dorian kissed down his neck, trailing to his collarbone, then back up to his face. Cassiel leaned his head back, face blissful, breathless. Dorian stroked over his cheeks, along his pointed ears, smiling as he writhed under him. 

“How are you doing?” he said softly, running his hands down the elf’s chest. Cassiel took in a breath, eyes flickering open. 

“Wonderfully, thank you.” He sat up on his elbows, touching the mage’s cheek. Conflict crossed his face before he said, “I’m not sure I’m in the mood for sex tonight, darling.”

“That’s all right. I’m sure we can find many other ways to enjoy ourselves instead.” He gave the elf’s hand a squeeze, kissing it softly. Cassiel grinned, looking a little relieved. Dorian wrapped his arms around his back, sitting up and hauling the inquisitor over his lap. Cassiel steadied himself with a hand on his shoulder, purring as Dorian ran his fingertips over his back. 

Dorian pressed a kiss to his chest, smiling at the soft breath it brought out. Cassiel reached between them, taking their cocks in hand and stroking them tightly. A little too tightly. Dorian winced slightly, tapping on his arm. 

“Relax your grip a bit, please.”

Cassiel snickered, but loosened his hand. “A gentle hand for a gentle man,” he teased. He stroked them together, eyes sliding shut. Dorian kissed along his collarbone, his chest, arms wrapped around his back still to keep the elf steady. Cassiel wound his free hand through the mage’s hair, moaning as he pushed himself to another climax. 

“Vhenan…” he whispered heatedly. Dorian just clutched to him tightly, breath heavy as the elf pumped them harder. Dorian sealed his lips to his neck, Cassiel gasping as he left a bruise, and that seemed to push him over the edge, warmth spilling out over his hand. Dorian moaned as it covered him, Cassiel guiding his face back to his to press their lips together. The elf stroked him rapidly, his hand slickened with semen, Dorian breathless. 

When he finally came, he burst hard enough to coat both of them, Cassiel letting out a heated breath. Dorian swore softly, hugging him tightly as he rode out his orgasm, Cassiel pressing them together with slower strokes. 

Dorian lifted his head, kissing the inquisitor softly. The elf grinned, touching a hand to his cheek. “You’re beautiful, darling,” he said softly. Dorian smiled, stealing another kiss, eyes flickering downward when he saw Cassiel wiping his hand off on the bedspread. 

“Oh by the Maker, don’t just…” He moved the elf out of his lap, Cassiel laughing as he searched through the nightdresser for a rag. 

“Oh I see, it’s good enough to be in me or on me, but not the sheets.” Cassiel held out his hand when Dorian found a cloth, the mage thoroughly wiping his hand off. Dorian clicked his tongue at him, giving him a look. 

“We have to sleep on this bed, you know. Or at least, you do.” Dorian crumpled up the cloth, putting it gingerly on the top of the dresser. Cassiel chuckled, flopping himself back on the mattress, nestling against the pillows. 

“I hope this doesn’t mean I’m going to require a post-sex bath every time we fuck.” 

Dorian stretched out beside him, tickling over his chest. “Require?... No, not require. Though I don’t think that would have too many downsides.” He smirked when Cassiel wriggled under his touch. He watched the elf, his eyes closed as he relaxed, a smile still curling his lips. He really was quite handsome, especially now that his clothes were off. He let his eyes drift down his body, idly taking in the details of his form. 

“What does vhenan mean?” he asked, looking back to the elf’s face. Cassiel opened one eye, raising a brow. 

“Where’d you hear that?”

“You. Twice now.”

Cassiel looked surprised, opening both eyes. “Oh. I suppose I did.” He smirked, scratching at his cheek. Dorian sat up on an elbow, watching him curiously. 

“Something wrong?”

“No, not as such.” Cassiel gave him a gentle smile, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “It’s just an elvish word. For a… lover.”

“Oh?” Dorian smiled wickedly. “Does it mean something naughty?”

“Elvish really doesn’t have ‘naughty’ words.” Cassiel chuckled, wringing his fingers together. “No, it means… there’s not really a direct translation. It would mean something like… my heart. As in, the heart that feels love. But also… home.” He scratched at his ear awkwardly. “I suppose an english translation would be you are where my heart has made its home.”

Dorian didn’t even know how to react to that. Part of him wanted to laugh, it was so sappy and romantic. And a hell of a translation. But the other part of him… “Do you regret saying it?” he asked slowly.

“I don’t,” Cassiel said softly, keeping his eyes averted. “I’ve meant it every time I said it. If I have a regret, it’s worrying I will chase you away.”

“Chase me away?” Dorian chuckled, reaching out to stroke his arm. “With sweet words?”

“I love you,” Cassiel said, voice quiet. Dorian’s smile faded. “I loved you the first night we spent together. I think I loved you the first we kissed.” Cassiel sighed, shaking his head. “I know what you’re thinking. It’s too fast, too early to know. But why should it be? Love doesn’t have to be complicated, it doesn’t have to be…” His words faded away as Dorian sat up, taking his chin to turn the elf’s eyes to his. “Don’t leave,” Cassiel said. Dorian gave him a small smile, leaning to take his lips. 

“I’m not leaving,” he said against his mouth. Cassiel crooned, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in to press their bodies together. “I love you, amatus,” he whispered, taking the elf in his arms. He rolled his hips against the elf’s, moaning softly when he hitched his hips to meet him. 

Cassiel made a heated breath, nipping at his chin. “Stay here with me tonight, vhenan,” he said, voice heated. Dorian chuckled, kissing over his neck. 

“You have but to ask, amatus.”


End file.
